


Teasing on the Mat

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Kickin' It, Walk the Prank (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Muscles, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Now running his own dojo, Jack Brewer loved being able to teach his new students, both experienced and not. However, one of his newer dojo students, a online prankster Herman Baldwin loves to tease him back.
Relationships: Jack Brewer/Herman Baldwin
Kudos: 4





	Teasing on the Mat

There was one thing that twenty-two year old Jack Brewer loved about operating his own dojo: the students. Many boys and girls worked their way through his lessons and became professionals, but one student was becoming something else.

He was becoming a damn tease.

Fifteen-year-old Herman Baldwin had come to his dojo to increase his skills, coming in with an already decently impressive moveset for someone who hadn’t gone to classes for years due to some YouTube channel about pranking people. Jack had quickly noticed his skill and focused a little more on the boy then he would have, trying to whip the teenager into a great martial artist.

Herman, not unlike Jacks himself, was a bit more free-spirited than other students. He would work on skills ahead of the class without instructions, then flamboyantly show off for the class when Jack ran through the demonstrations for it later down the line. Which helped to inspire some and make others doubt their skills. Jack was tempted often to allow Herman to teach some of the brighter students some basic techniques but was doubtful much headway would be made giving power to such a tease.

It wasn’t just his skills that had caught the attention of the older boy, it was Herman’s almost flawless whitish-tan skin and slightly messy dark-brown hair. The younger boy was good looking there was no way that Jack could deny that, and that only made it worse for the muscular black-belt.

Apparently this adoration for looks went both ways. Jack could be caught marvelling over those long, slender limbs and their white-pink colour more often than he would have liked, but Herman would just smirk and return to his work. Sometimes even pushing out his ass, crotch or chest for more attention. The teen always managed to push his ass out further, as he landed his front-flips. Reminding the older boy more of a dancer, then a martial artist with how he would frame himself for the land. When talking with Herman’s mother after one class, Jack had been trying not to stare at the little ass beside him when Herman suddenly patted the man’s bulky chest and asked his mother if Jack was handsome. In the shock of the moment Jack commented that she didn’t need more handsome in her life with a son like him.

The cheeky brat had then walked out with a smirk on his face, giving the young adult man a wink and an ass wiggle.

So finally after months of this torment of Herman’s natural skill and body’s charms, Jack invited his second student ever to a private lesson. 

Things went vastly different to the first time with Parker Rooney. He wasn’t instantly greeted by a blushing young boy wearing a Gi he was obviously impatient to get out of, but rather Herman’s smug expression under a happy smile. Eager for a ‘genuine’ private session with Jack.

Herman practised his flips and board chops, balancing his weight better since pushing out his ass seemed to cost him a little balance, and watching Jack knock down a boxing bag with one kick. The whole lesson Jack was getting his hands all over the boy’s body, trying to slip inside his Gi or get a good grope at that round little bubble butt. However, Herman refused to moan or give Jack two seconds to grab his body. But every chance the boy got, he would show off or tease Jack’s body. Brushing ‘innocently’ against the man with what Jack thought to be a purr, but couldn’t hear well enough to tell.

Everything was leading towards it, and both of them knew it. 

It was just a question of who was going to break first. Herman made it clear he would be in charge, something Jack wouldn’t have.

“Okay!” Jack clapped his hands together. It was hot and he was sweating heavily, a little out of breath. “I reckon it’s time for a shower, man!”

“Oh, can’t keep up?” Herman teased.

Smirking at the boy, Jack leaned over. “Maybe… this is just a mid-session shower. We don’t want to stink it up for hours,”

Herman smirked and took a teasingly long sniff of his own pits. “Oh I don’t mind a little stank…”

For a reason unknown to himself, that act made Jack throb. Wondering what the boy smelt like. “Uhm… Right. Still, we should wash up. You smell like a dump,”

“Well if you stopped trying to sniff me every five minutes.” Herman chuckled, before heading off to the showers. Ass wiggling.

“I…” Jack swallowed hard. He watched that ass for a long moment, until it disappeared. So quickly, he raced after the boy. “I wasn’t sniffing you, Herman. That’s gross, I’m your sen-sensei…”

The adult man would both love and hate his decision to take a shower with the young teen, with Herman having used this new enviroment to tease Jack with a whole new level of torture.

“You’re using the private shower? That’s such a waste of water, just use the same one as me…” Herman had said, the first sign of his true intent. Drawing Jack over without a moment of hesitation, right into the young sexy boy’s trap.

His acceptance had been the final straw that broke their once master and student relationship. Once they had left the changing rooms, Jack and Herman were different and both knew it. 

Jack wanted Herman, and Herman had given his non-verbal permission. 

“So…” Herman walked out with his gi-tied around his waist to show off his amazing chest.

He was met with a light growl, before he felt his body was picked up by the older man and slammed down onto the mat. Horned up, Jack took the boy without warning, unable to stop himself from keeping this facade.

“Ungh!” He bit his lip and struggled playfully. That hurt more than expected. “Jack!”

Jack simply growled. “Shut up… you little fucking tease. This is what you are after, isn’t it?”

With that question coming out, the man moved around on top of the younger boy in order to let Herman feel his thick lengthy member grind down against him. The hardened length, easy to feel through the thin layers of underwear and pants, covering them. One hand pressed between Herman’s shoulder blades, pinning his chest down firmly, while Jack’s legs rest on Herman’s to keep them down. Leaving his cock resting perfectly between the boy’s perfect little hills, the throbbing cock feeling like it had down its home on Herman’s ass.

As he pressed down against Herman’s little boy butt, Jack moved his hips. Dry humping it with a growl. “Bet you like this, fucker. A muscular hunk pinning you down and having his way with your slutty twink ass. All that teasing just to get my dick…”

Herman giggled before smirking. “Oh please, I could have that dick weeks ago. If I wanted it so much, since you’re a little perv, Sensei.”

Jack pulled his hips away suddenly, which momentarily confused Herman. The younger boy lifted his ass up from that mat, but that turned out to be a mistake. Swinging his hips down like a hammer, Jack pounded his body into Herman. Pinning him back down and pressing Herman’s stiff cock into the soft mat.

“Oof!” Herman moaned.

“Fuck those moans,” Jack moved his hips, stimulating his cock between the soft ass cheeks. “You’re gonna sound so good taking your Sensei’s big cock!”

“Big? I’m not feeling a big pole there, maybe my Sensei should prove his worth.” Herman smirked, looking up at the boy.

“Oh really?” One of Jack’s hands ran down Herman’s back slowly, feeling the young boy shiver beneath his heavy touch. He explored lower than before on the boy, having avoided the tempting ass up until now. Seeing it bare in the shower and its perfect toned muscles was the last straw. Jack’s fingers sunk between that ass and Herman’s Gi, gripping the white fabric. “I should just tug these down and ruin your little sexy ass…”

“Mmm,” Herman responded, pushing his ass upwards before smirking. “You could, but I could see you putting a pretty good strip tease first.”

Leaning in close to Herman’s ear, Jack moaned. “You want to watch me strip, boy?”

“Oooh yeah. Strip for me, Sensei.”

“Stay here.” Jack slammed his hips down hard, making Herman grind the mattress again before he climbed off the boy. “Maybe I should get some massage oils… another student of mine loves my abs all slick and shiny,”

“I see you as a Baby Lotion guy…” Herman teased, rolling over and massaging his crotch a little through his gi-pants.

As Jack walked past Herman he caught a glimpse of where the boy’s hand was. “Don’t touch your cock. Or else I won’t pound you,”

“Oh please, you will be pounding me no matter what. Just wait until you see me rocking just a pair of boxer briefs, you're gonna blow your nuts onto the other side of the room.” Herman snorted. He playfully continued to palm himself, knowing Jack was pissed. “So come on, strip Sensei…”

Hearing the request made Jack’s chest feel hot. Crossing the room slowly, he attempted to contemplate his options: Strip for Herman and make that boy scream when his ass is pounded, or let the boy wriggle away and never get that chance. 

His choice was easy.

He was never letting the sexy toned looking ass of the fifteen-year-old get away from him. He needed to sink into it.

Jack started with his black belt, untying it from his waist and letting his white gi fall open to reveal his black undershirt. From the water on his chest, it was hugging his body tight. Highlighting every muscle on the man’s godly body from his deep v-line and amazingly detailed six-pack to the deep ravine of his pecs. The wet fabric made him look almost as sexy as when the man had been nude, with Herman internally wishing Jack had pinned him up against that shower wall and fucked him. But now he got to watch the gi slip from Jack’s beefy arms, noticing how the Sensei was flexing his arms for added pleasure, which Herman certainly liked.

Teasingly, the younger boy wolf-whistled. Earning him a playful glare from the older boy.

“What next, boy?” Jack barked, as he hooked a thumb under his shirt and lifted it up. Showing a good deal of his amazing chest then hiding it again.

“Rip it off… show off your strength.” Herman purred, hoping that he would be that defined one day.

Jack didn’t hesitate to dig his fingers into the fabric and tear a huge hole, stretching it out until many more small holes formed. Helping to tear the fabric in half and reveal his deeply tanned skin and endless muscles. Jack’s abs were still slightly wet so caught the light better, detailing the already sculpted muscles for Herman. Every inch of Jack was sexy beyond reason; and for some reason his dark pink nipples looked delicious.

“Pants too…” Herman whispered, loud enough to hear the lust however.

Smirking at the horny brat, Jack hooked his thumbs in then slipped his pants off. He kicked them aside. Proudly standing in front of Herman wearing a pair of tight black boxer briefs that hid no detail of the monster cock pinned to his waist. “Come kiss it, now.”

Herman bit back a verbal tease, before still torturing the older by moving onto all fours and crawling seductively over to the twenty-two year old man. Ass wiggling the entire way, until he came to a stop. His mouth mere inches away from the hidden away lengthy member. The inches closed in until Herman’s mouth engulfed the tip of the cock, using his tongue to tease it thoroughly.

“Ugh fuck!” Jack moaned, the man’s cock throbbing. “Yeah slut… suck my cock!”

“Mmmmm…” Herman hummed as he slid his mouth up and down along the shaft. It felt so thick and hot. “Fuck, Sensei, how big is this thing!?”

“Let’s just say, you’re going to be still feeling it in the morning.” Jack smirked. When Herman resumed sucking his base, he added. “Next week.”

With that, the younger boy moaned loudly. “Mmm you wish! Gonna need a good pounding for that, Jack.”

“Oh trust me little boy, a pounding is the nice term to describe what you are getting.” Jack smirked back, reaching down to tug on the boy’s messy brown locks enough to get him to pull back. 

Teasing time was over in his mind.

“Mmm, what are you gonna do to me, huh? Think you can boss me around?” Smirked Herman, licking his lips. Even through fabric Jack tasted amazing.

“Oh, I don’t need to ‘think’ anything boy.” Jack smirked, moving towards the boy in his tented boxer brief. “And the first thing that I’m going to do, is shred those clothes you're in.”

With a snort, Herman wiggled his ass. “You are such a fucking perv! Go on then, shred my clothes.”

His response was a cocky smirk.

“Take off your gi first, boy.” Jack commanded. He watched Herman strip down, while palming his monster cock. Examining that little ass, Jack pictured ways to plow it. Which one would be most fun and which one would let him fuck it hardest. He wanted Herman to scream. “Fuck look at that ass… those undies look a size too small on your big bubble butt,”

“Oh, they are… I wore them especially.” Herman purred, wiggling his ass in his tight underwear. “I might let you keep them for a cum rag when we are finished… if you’re good enough, perv.”

“Cum rag?” Jack laughed deeply. “Why would I need one when I have you,”

After that he pushed Herman back down onto the mat. To his luck the boy wore no undershirt, exposing the full length of his muscular pale body. Herman’s sexy six-pack in all its detail, and his dark brownish nipples adorning both pecs. Those slimming v-lines guiding Jack’s fingers down towards the desperately tight boxer briefs housing the stiff little cock.

“You’re smaller than I thought,” Jack said with a smirk.

“Oh please, it’s hot and you know it.” Herman smirked back, rolling his eyes. He knew that he had a good length, the school gym showers had proven that.

“I’m teasing, kid. Mmmm your ass is so fucking hot, love how toned you are,” Jack’s hands had slipped around under Herman and lifted him into the air. Both hands had a good grip on his twink ass, feeling how smooth and firm the young boy was. A body built to take cock, a boy born to be a bitch for hunks like Jack. 

“Oh I know you were perv, your cock is drooling through your undies.” The younger boy teased, fighting the urge to moan from Jack’s touch on his flawless naked skin.

Tugging at the taught black fabric, Jack leaned in a little closer. When their cocks touched, both tenting in their boxer briefs, the boys moaned in unison. “Beg for me, boy. Beg for your Sensei’s dragon!”

A moment later he tore open a huge hole in Herman’s underwear. Though he was unable to see the hole, he could feel the silky skin exposed.

“Make me beg…” Herman smirked, squirming when he felt Jack’s finger sink between his crack and tease his younger hole.

Circling around the entrance slowly, Jack applied a little pressure. Teasing out small moans from the boy’s lips. How he loved those. So sweet and deep, a tell of the boy coming of age fast. But this wasn’t enough. So Jack fingered a slit running down the middle of his boxer briefs and fished around inside before pulling out his lengthy cock, almost as thick as a water bottle. Something that made Herman’s jaw drop in awe, bewildered that something of that size could fit in those tiny underwear.

“Holy…” Herman muttered, taking in the massive length. His ass, beginning to feel a little sore, just from imagining that invading it.

“Now beg.” Jack said, pushing his fingertip inside.

“Like I said… make me.” Herman smirked, tightening around his finger. “Don’t be such a chicken, fuck me perv.”

That’s all it took.

Without any more words, Jack guided the massive tip of his cock down between Herman’s soft, toned cheeks. Pressing the mushroom cap hard up against the tight hole. Unsure whether or not Herman was a virgin back there. Part of Jack hoped he was, but another knew this likely wasn’t true. Herman’s teasing attitude surely got him plowed before.

His belief was correct, with Herman barely reacting past a moan and his body tightening slightly as Jack’s tip worked its way into the fifteen-year-old. Unfortunately for Herman, the tip was thinner than the shaft. By a good amount. When more fed into his ass, a size he’d never taken before, the boy bit his lip. For the first time in what felt like forever he was being stretched. This cock would be hard to beat, and the boy thought he might have to get double penetrated to ever feel this again. 

“Ugh… oh fucking gawd! Jack… i-it’s thicker than I thought!”

Jack smirked. “Oh, don’t get any ideas about backing out now boy, this ass belongs to me.”

With those words spoken, Jack began.

The man was on his knees and balls of his feet with Herman’s slender young body laying on a blue mat. Both legs wrapped around Jack’s waist and back pressed into the cool mat as he felt the thickness of Jack Brewer’s dragon slam balls deep in one powerful go. A scream passed the boy’s lips just for a moment before he could catch the sound. Both of Jack’s hands were on Herman’s flawless hips, holding a steady grip on the handsome fifteen-year-old boy. His hips pulled back slowly, withdrawing the length of his cock.

“Damn…” Herman moaned as it pulled out. He wanted to whine at the loss, feeling hollow without Jack’s cock deep inside. “Fuck me! Put your big cock back inside, perv!”

“Shut it boy, I will in time.” Jack growled, forcing the younger boy to jolt as he pounded that ass.

Herman’s eyes rolled back as he was filled with cock. Feeling his innards squished by the sheer size of it, and the force Jack hammered his prostate with was making it hard not to scream. Scream in pleasure, scream for more. Both his hands balled into fists and pressed deep into the mat. Herman couldn’t close his mouth, it was forced to stay open as he was fucked. Deep, hard and passionately by Jack’s cock. 

Jack smirked at the reaction, watching the fifteen-year-old’s body react to his thrusts. “Liking you sexy slutty tease?”

“Ugh…” Herman gasped. The air fucked from his lungs. “Y-you call this hard?”

“Oh, this isn’t hard, boy. This is the same power I fuck my girl with. If you want hard…” Jack smirked, as he grabbed the boy’s hips and pulled him closer towards him. “I’ll fucking give you hard.”

Within seconds he was pounding Herman’s ass. Grunting with effort as his hips moved, forcing his huge cock in and out of Herman. He could feel how tight the boy's hole gripped his cock, hugging the shaft like a vice. A desperate tightness made to milk his dick. Lucky for them both Jack had lasting power for hours even with a tight hole around his cock. So he pounded Herman with no mercy. Holding nothing back as he fucked the boy harder, each thrust going balls deep so his sac slapped against the young boy’s skin. Hard enough it made a loud echo through the dojo. A sound that filled their ears and fuelled Jack’s hormones; He drove his massive length rougher into the tightness. 

Herman fell in love with Jack’s body. A hunk with muscles and a big cock he knew how to use. His coltish legs tightened around the man’s broad waist trying to pull him in harder, but the strength was beyond him. This was Jack’s force only. Herman was there to be fucked like a ragdoll, limply wrapped around the Sensei’s waist and clawing at the mat. 

He gasped, but nothing came out.

Jack was relentless even as the boy struggled to catch his breath. Hammering the overwhelmingly tight ass like his life depended on it. Both sets of fingers digging deep into Herman’s side to keep up this merciless pace. Already sweat was forming on his forehead. A thin layer for now, but one that made his already ripped body look irresistible.

All Herman wanted to do was lead up there and worship that body. But try as he might to move with Jack jackhammering his prostate like a beast, Herman just couldn’t draw himself away from the mat.

“Ugh, co-come on…!” He growled in that teasing tone, silky smooth despite the broken words. “Ahhh fuck me, Jack! Make me beg for you to never stop!”

“I knew you were a little slutty bottom…” Jack chuckled, as he slammed the boy’s prostate once more. “Aren’t you boy, you’re a little slut.”

“You… fucking… wish!” Herman managed to smirk, not breaking his tormenting composure. 

Jack smirked.

Suddenly he hilted inside. Buried balls deep in the tightness of Herman’s hole, cock pushed hard up against the boy’s prostate. He listened as Herman whispered something about feeling it in his stomach, which brought a smirk to the man’s handsome face. 

Jack’s hands slipped away from Herman’s slip waist, slithering up to the boy’s chest. Herman was confused why the fucking had stopped as they got the the good part. But he moaned softly when the man’s rough hands started to caress his body; Jack massaged the youth’s detailed six-pack with a slow, sensual touch. Palming his abs with a dirty eagerness, clearly in love with that smooth sexy little body. Herman rested his head back and moaned happily. His chest flexing for Jack to enjoy, letting those long fingers run between the muscles.

“Such a muscular little boy slut…” Jack purred.

His hands made the trek down the centre of Herman’s body. Down to the boy’s cock, still throbbing in his black boxer briefs. There was a new stain. Jack couldn’t believe how much precum had soaked into the fabric, it was enough to make him chuckle.

“Enjoying yourself, huh?” He said, palming over the length. 

Suddenly the man took a fistful of those tight boxer briefs then tore them clean off, a feat that impressed Herman and made him moan. Not just the strength display but hot it made Jack jolt inside his ass. 

“Mm!” He groaned, pushing his head down hard as his body arched upwards. 

Jack grabbed Herman’s cock then gave the thin cock a good squeeze, earning a moan from the dark-brown haired boy. He opened his palm, spat onto the cock, then started to pump the cock. Not hesitating to furiously stroke Herman’s dick, moving so fast there was a wet slapping noise as his hand moved up and down the length. Jack felt Herman throb. So hard and needy that it was almost like the boy needed to cum after being jerked off for a few seconds, but he didn’t. Herman just gasped at the suddenness of it all. 

“F-Fuckkkkkk…”

Jack was jerking him off. Buried balls deep and pumping his young cock with a smug look on his handsome face. There was some reason behind this but with all the pleasure crashing over his body, Herman couldn’t tell what.

He didn’t really care either, the pleasure was amazing.

“Ugh! UUNGH!” Herman grit his teeth and slammed his head back into the mat. 

The man simply jerked him off faster.

Arching his back higher into the air, giving more access to his body, Herman groaned loudly. Both fists were balled up so tight that Herman felt his nails dig into the skin. He ignored it. The throbbing of his cock and Jack’s merciless hand was driving him insane. The man wouldn’t stop jerking Herman off for a second, giving no chance to catch a breath or let the rising orgasm subside. Herman could feel his body tightening up, with every fibre of his being focusing on his orgasm. His balls tightened as the cum built up.

Chapter Two: “??”

“Nghhh!! Ngh, aw fuck! Jack!” Herman’s eyes were tightly shut. Focused on the hand beating his cock, and the thickness throbbing inside him. “Mmmm! Stroke my cock!”

Jack slowed all of a sudden. Watching the boy’s chest beating fast. Letting the rising tide of orgasm wash away slowly, waiting until the boy had calmed down before he started to stroke Herman again. Spitting into his palm and letting him fuck his hand at a faster pace.

But Herman didn’t want to cum first. He wanted so badly to beat Jack, that the boy used his legs and hips to rise up a few inches from Jack’s cock then slam back down.

“Keep fucking still!” Jack snapped, his other hand grabbing Herman’s hip. Holding the boy in place. “Cum you teasing little bitch! Shoot your hot seed all over yourself!”

“M-Make me! Make me shoot…” Herman hisssed, cock throbbing heavily.

Then Jack released the cock. With no warning he just let go, moments before Herman could cum. The dick fell back onto his waist and throbbed like never before, pulsing so hard and with a heat that felt like there should be gallons of cum shooting out from its tip. But there was nothing. Precum, sure, but no cum. Jack edged Herman’s cock.

“Ugh, what the hell! I didn’t cum!” Herman whined. He went to grab his cock, but Jack grabbed him and suddenly flipped the boy onto his front. Twisting him around on his cock. “Oof!”

Jack took both Herman’s hands and pinned them to the boy’s lithe back then resumed hammering that tight little hole. 

“AHHHH!! JACK!” Herman gasped from the new roughness, feeling Jack throb inside. Still unable to cum. “St-STOP! I gotta cum!”

The man simply smirked down at the boy below. “Oh, don’t worry kid. You will as I destroy your sexy tight hole…”

“But- UGH!” Herman went to speak but Jack once more pounded his words away. That mighty cock rammed him with all the roughness he could hope for and more. Those muscles weren’t just for show.

He truly was going to be feeling this cock for days.

Jack pounded harder, dripping with sweat from the effort. Herman’s hole was so tight it was getting hard to move. But he slammed and fucked hard regardless, holding the hands down so his hips could swing down like a hammer. “Ungh! Ngh… Damn this hole… Taking it good, little bitch! This is what you get for teasing me, little fucker!”

The teen could only moan in response, as his body was rocked from the force of Jack’s thrusts.

Grunting like an animal, the Sensei thrust his dragon hard into Herman. Plowing so hard the mats shifted and Herman’s hole gripped him tighter. “Ngh, gonna fuck the cum out of you! Then I’ll breed your tiny ass, you dirty slut!”

“Yessss!” Herman moaned into the mat. “Pu-pull my hair and pound me!”

He was losing himself to the pleasure and Jack was loving it. The older man wove his fingers into the messy waves and tugged, pulling Herman’s head up from the mat and using his whole cock to ram that ass. Jack leaned in and growled into the boy’s ear.

“Next time, when I say beg. You beg, got it boy?”

Smirking a little, but the face broken by his moans of pleasure, Herman nodded. He told himself he was playing along, but wasn’t sure. Jack was too much, too good. “Mmm yes Sensei, I’ll beg for your cock! It’s so fucking deep!”

“Good, now cum boy, I want your cum to soak into my mat.” Jack purred, before releasing his grip on the boy’s messy brown locks.

Herman didn’t need to be told twice. In a matter of poundings, his hot sticky load shot. Rope after rope of teenage cum rocketing down onto the mat with such force Jack could hear the splatter over his thrusts and grunts. Some even managed to get on Herman’s chin and chest.

“Unghhh fuuuck… you fucked it outa me!” Herman’s eyes rolled back. His cock was still dripping with cum, pumped out by Jack’s massive cock. “N-nobody’s done that before, Sensei!”

“Then stop giving my new property, out to losers who can’t use their cock properly.” Jack growled, continuing to pound away.

“Ma...mmmm-make me!” Herman sighed, resting on the mat. “Ngh, Jack… Sensei, cum in my ass!”

“Maybe I should pull out and leave you wishing, like you have been torturing me for weeks, boy.” Jack teased.

“No!” Herman gasped weakly. His hole felt too loose to flex, “I need your cum, Sensei… deep inside my boy pussy!”

“Don’t call it that, dork! It’s your sexy fucking ass. If I wanted a pussy, I would be plowing one right now.” Jack hissed then gave Herman a spank and slammed in harder.

Rolling his eyes, the boy wrapped his legs tighter. “Ugh, whatever… just CUM!”

Jack growled and gave the teenage boy what he craved, plowing the young whitish-pink ass hard. He gave the younger boy no rest, and continued fucking the younger boy’s ass without pause. Making sure he slammed balls deep, with his sac slapping Herman’s ass. All tension building up inside and a heat rushing Jack’s sexy body. His six-pack tightened when he moaned out.

“Mmm oh fuckin’ damn, Herman…! I’m going to breed your ass, man! Gonna cum!”

Herman moaned in need. His ass pushed back hard, taking the cock down to its root. All of a sudden it started to throb violently inside, moments before a searing heat flooded the boy’s tight ring. 

Cum.

Hot, thick cum poured from Jack’s cock inside Herman. Way more than the fifteen-year-old expected, but was delighted to feel his ass getting full to the brim with enough cum it squished around Jack’s cock and dripped down his crack. 

“Mm!” He bit his lip. “So much… don’t stop fucking me!” His legs were too weak to keep holding Jack’s waist, and slipped free, going limp.

Jack chuckled. “Such a little slut.”

“Says the one fucking a fifteen-year-old boy,” Herman wiggled his ass, feeling Jack move inside.

“Touche, but that fifteen-year-old boy will be getting a lot of this cock in the future…” Jack smirked. After that he slowly pulled his cock from the dripping hole, since he too was fully satisfied and too tired to go on. So the man flopped down onto the mat, allowing Herman to roll into his side. The small boy’s fingers slowly tracing the muscular chest in awe. “Mmm… Herman…”

“You know, I’m up for another private session next week? You know… when I stop feeling you,” In truth the boy’s ass felt more hollow than ever. The biggest cock of his life was right there still hard as a rock, coated in cum. ‘Mmm, oh my god that looks yummy… Maybe it would fit down my throat?’

The smirk remained on the man’s face. “Oh, don’t worry about next week, yet. You will come back tomorrow. Got it boy?”

Herman kissed Jack’s pec, then closed his lips around a nipple. Sucking on it for a few seconds, then breaking away to pepper lust filled kisses on a path down Jack’s chest. Licking and kissing hard at the muscles, “Mmm, I’m gonna suck your cock, kay?”

“Do it boy, go and clean up your Sensei before he plows that sexy ass again.”

The boy got a sudden idea. One that made him smirk and salivate.

“Make me.”


End file.
